El Diario De Una Helada Aventura: Segunda Parte
by RCBlackDie
Summary: Esta es la siguiente parte de la aventura de RC, luego ya de convertirse en un verdadero pinguino, se recomienda leer la primera parte si no la ha leido: /s/10393503/1/El-Diario-De-Una-Helada-Aventura


_**Mensaje del autor: Saludos amigos mío, bueno he aquí la segunda parte de la historia de RC en su helada aventura, pues ya saben ya que termino la otra es hora de dar marcha a esta**_

_**-El Diario De Una Helada Aventura: Segunda Parte-**_

_**-Capitulo 1-**_

_**-Novedad multiplicada por dos-**_

"_**29 de Diciembre de 2014"**_

_**¡Erik! **_Qué bueno es volverte a escribir una vez más, hoy te tengo mucho que contar sobre lo que ha pasado por aquí, al parecer ya los humanos no nos vienen a ver más y eso me alivia y me agrada, he cuidado mucho de _**Gloria**_ por su embarazo se nota que será un gran huevo el que salga de ella, también _**Mumble**_ esta tan nervioso como emocionado por ser padre de al menos un verdadero pingüino y no un humano como yo, siempre los escucho preguntarse cuál sería el nombre perfecto para mi hermano, pero aun no es el momento, y con _**Samantha**_ hemos estado muy bien, aunque no hemos salido del límite de que somos amigos, tal vez para ella y para mi es difícil a pesar de que los dos ya queremos salir de ese límite de una vez por todas, pero le daré tiempo al tiempo como dice mi abuelo _**Memphis**_, Oh, también he pasado tiempo con mis abuelos ya que mis padres están preocupados por lo del parto y eso y me he ido a quedar un par de veces a su cueva, también acompañarlos a sus excursiones a mar abierto, es increíble debo decirlo, por eso no pude escribirte, además estuve ocupado ayudando al consejo de ancianos de _**Noah**_, dándoles reportes acerca de los humanos y de lo que pasa en el alta mar con los botes pesqueros, se rumorea que es posible que el _**"Territorio Imperial" **_sea movido a otra parte, pero yo ahí no puedo meterme, también he ido a la _**"Tierra Adeli"**_ y he estado haciendo travesuras con _**"Los Amigos"**_ un montón de veces, deslizarnos y ver como _**Ramón**_ trataba de conseguirse una chica, como dice mi buen padre _**Mumble**_, _**"Ramón siempre será Ramón" **_han pasado tantas cosas, que no puedo solo escribirlas, también _**Seymour**_ mi amigo tambien va a tener su huevo pronto, también he estado practicando mis cuerdas vocales tanto como mis pasos de baile los he estado practicando en una montaña de nieve muy alejada del territorio y se siente bien bailar ahí aun que las gaviotas son molestas y es mi deber defender a los bebes de ellas muchas veces, también _**Ace**_ ha crecido un montón ya incluso me llega a la cadera, al menos la mayoría de los pingüinos como _**Mumble**_ o _**Gloria**_ me llegan mucho más alto que ello como a las costillas, y los de _**"Tierra Adeli"**_ me llegan un poco más alto que las rodillas, tal vez ya deje de crecer o que se yo, solo sé que ahora tengo que preocuparme de vivir y seguir como seguía, ahora se acerca el _**"Fin de año" **_ para mí, para los pingüinos se les llama el _**"Dia de las luces en el cielo" **_no sé si es lo más literal que pueden llegar a ser o no lo sé, pero como sea, también será el _**"Dia de graduación" **_ya que por el accidente de los cazadores muchos pingüinos no pudieron graduarse lo harán el a fin de año, _**Noah**_ dice que participe ahí al igual que toda mi familia, _**Mumble, Gloria, Memphis y Norma Jean**_, así que lo hare, tuve que hacer la _**"Escuela de pingüinos" **_pero lo hice por voluntad propia para saber mucho más de lo que ya sabía, el baile y el canto fue lo más me enseñaron pero pude aprender a hablar mucho más fluido e incluso cantar mejor, pero ahora me preocupare que hare al final del año, así que te escribiré cuando suceda, ahora debo ir a por mas peces para _**Gloria**_ como ya debes saber, cuando las mujeres están embarazadas sus apetitos aumentan, lo note por la vez que ella me pidió un leopardo marino para la cena, huh…

"_**31 de Diciembre 2014"**_

Bueno, ahora debo irme a la _**"Dia de las luces en el cielo"**_ llegare muy tarde así que mañana te relatare todo lo que hice, nos vemos luego _**Erik**_

"_**01 de enero de 2015"**_

Vaya, que buena fiesta tuve ayer, bueno pero ya es hora de que te relate que paso:

_**(Eventos ocurridos el 31 de Diciembre de 2014)**_

Llegue al _**"Gran Iceberg"**_ donde se hacían todos los eventos y fiestas, note a toda mi familia allá y también a _**"Los Amigos"**_

_**RC:**_ ¡Ya llegue!

_**Ramón:**_ Compadre, ¿Por qué demoro tanto?

_**RC:**_ He, me había entrado el hambre y me comí un bocadillo antes

_**Ramón:**_ Bien hecho

Reí un rato con _**Ramón **_y _**Los Amigos**_, al igual que _**Mumble**_ estaba cuidando de _**Gloria**_, y _**Memphis **_junto a _**Norma Jean**_, pero a la lejanía de todo ello se notaba a _**Samantha**_, no tenía idea si ir a verla y quedarme junto a ella o solo quedarme a mirar las luces con _**Los amigos**_, pase a saludarla al menos un rato

_**RC:**_ Hola _**Samantha**_

_**Samantha: RC**_, que bueno verte aquí, supe que también te graduaste

_**RC:**_ Así es, fue algo rápido, pero era lo que quería

_**Samantha:**_ Me alegro tanto

Mi reloj ya dio la 12 AM, y las luces comenzaban a salir del horizonte del mar, como si alguien las lanzara de un solo tiro, mira arriba y miraba las hermosas luces en el cielo era un espectáculo muy hermoso, algo que nunca se podría repetir ni superar, luego de eso sentía algo helado tocar mi mano y cuando mire era la aleta de _**Samantha**_ sosteniendo mi mano, mire a _**Samantha**_ sonrojada y mirando al cielo, sonreí y mire al cielo también sosteniendo su aleta con suavidad.

Pero ya era mucho romance por ahora… Era tiempo de la diversión cuando ya mi reloj daba las 01:29 AM … Comenzó la graduación en la cual todos los pingüinos y yo, teníamos que nadar rápidamente al precipicio más alto del territorio, todos los pingüinos y yo mirábamos abajo la gigantesca caída al mar, era inmensa, demasiado, ni yo pensaba sobrevivir a eso, trague saliva y mire debajo dándome un montón de mareos y malos pensamientos, todos los pingüinos se decían unos a otros _**"Lánzate" "¡Lánzate tú!" "Las damas primero" "¿Quién va primero?"**_ y cosas así, yo ya no podía aguantar más, he hice una de las tantas cosas que nunca pensé hacer, hacer lo que _**Ramón**_ haría

_**RC:**_ … Me engañare yo solito…

Fue la idea más estúpida que tuve en mi vida…

_**RC:**_ ¡Eh compadre mira eso!... ¿Qué?...

Y de un momento a otro me empuje a mí mismo al vacío, gritando como loco desde las alturas hasta que me tranquilice y recobre la compostura y entre en el agua, sentía que el golpe me destrozaba la cara, pero solo me estaba aturdiendo un poco di un gran salto a fuera del agua y mirando a todos los pingüinos atemorizados por pensar que estaba muerto, les grite

_**RC:**_ ¡¿Van a venir o qué?!

Luego de eso todos los pingüinos comenzaron a saltar uno por uno al agua y todos nadábamos tranquilos y con mucha diversión, a pesar de que no conocía a algunos me sentía a gusto con ellos, mire a un costado de mí y mire a _**Samantha**_ siendo perseguida por esos pingüinos casanovas, me dio celos verlos, pero no me preocupe de ello y pesque junto a otros pingüinos, haciendo carreras, y apuestas, fue una noche increíble y que nunca olvidare… Ya era hora de volver a casa así que eso fue lo que hice… ahora es de dia pero tengo mucho sueño y ganas de dormir así que ya sabes te escribiré cuando suceda algo bueno… Buenas noches _**Erik**_…

"_**03 de enero de 2015"**_

_**Erik**_, hoy ha sido el dia… Mi hermanito pingüino ha nacido… Bueno su huevo ha nacido… Y _**Mumble **_al parecer tiene que hacer una especie de viaje, al igual que _**Gloria**_ en busca de alimento para los pequeños, yo no podía quedarme con mi abuelo _**Memphis**_ ni mi abuela _**Norma Jean**_, porque ellos tenían sus propios asuntos, así que decidí acompañar a _**Mumble**_ a pesar de que no tenía ningún huevo quiero ver como es este viaje y acompañar a mi padre para que no le pase nada él ni al huevo, dicen que el viaje durara alrededor d días por las tormentas y eso ya que el año es nuevo, la estación también lo es, así que tratare de escribirte en esos días cuando descansemos, bueno hoy me tengo que ir por la noche, nos veremos luego

"_**04 de enero de 2015"**_

_**Erik,**_ hoy ha sido el inicio del viaje por la Antártica o Antártida, bueno aun no entiendo cómo funciona ya que no soy mapa ni brújula, hoy nadie ha muerto de frio ni tampoco se ha caído algún huevo, ya que como me dijo _**Mumble**_ hace mucho, la primera regla de un pingüino es nunca dejar que el huevo caiga, o al menos así era creo, nos hemos alimentado muy bien a base de pescados y algunos mariscos, todo va bien y eso me agrada, _**Noah**_ me ha asignado a que vaya al final de la manada para ver que pingüino se quedaba atrás por alguna razón, y animarlo o ayudarle, muchos estaba quedándose atrás pero yo los ayude a seguir adelante, bueno al menos me agradecen por ello, bueno es hora que descanse por hoy, mañana te escribo

"_**05 de enero de 2015"**_

_**Erik…**_ Hoy no fue un buen dia… Mientras seguíamos el viaje, hubiero pingüinos quienes se les cayó el huevo por un risco y se lanzaron a buscarlos, trate de salvarlos pero no pude… Incluso me colgué del risco pero no lo logre… Los pingüinos ya estaban muy abajo y la tormenta no me dejaba ver nada si es que sobrevivieron o no, pero no es probable… También algunos pingüinos se quedaron atrás sin que yo pudiera notarlos por la tormenta quedándose congelados, yo también casi me rendía, el frio era inmenso, a pesar de que ya era casi un pingüino, el frio aun me afectaba ya que no tenía ni plumas o aletas o algo que me cubra del frio, se me estaban congelando las piernas, pero _**Mumble**_ y _**Seymour**_ me ayudaron a seguir adelante y eso me mantuvo animado a seguir ayudando a los pingüinos que estaban quedándose atrás… _**Noah**_ dice que ya mañana se acabara el viaje y estaremos nuevamente en el _**"Territorio Emperador"**_ al fin… Ya no podía más…

"_**06 de enero de 2015"**_

Bien, el viaje de regreso a casa fue el más fácil y simple el sol pegaba muy bien en la mañana y en la tarde me mantenía cálido y animado, podía ver bien a todo pingüino y huevo, lo mejor es que _**Mumble**_ es tan buen padre nunca dejo de preocuparse de mí, a pesar de tener un huevo entre sus patas y llevarlo mientras me mantenía la atención, yo pude gracias a él y a _**Seymour**_, al menos al fin… Ya estábamos en casa, ahora me gustaría descansar un poco, buenas noches _**Erik**_

"_**07 de enero de 2015"**_

_**Erik**_, hoy el dia ha estado mejor que nunca, y te diré por qué.

Desperté en la mañana y corrí lo más rápido que pude al nido donde estaba _**Mumble**_ y mi futuro hermanito o hermanita, cuando llegue note que aun el huevo no se rompía y me sentía alegre por no haber llegado tarde mire a _**Mumble**_ el cual estaba durmiendo, se debió haber quedado despierto toda la noche, no quise despertarlo hasta el momento en el que el huevo comenzó a moverse

_**RC: **_P-Papá… ¡PAPÁ!

Luego de unas cuantas sacudidas rápidas a su hombro

_**Mumble: **_¿Qué sucede?

El huevo comenzaba a romperse y los ojos de _**Mumble**_ se hacían más y más grandes y brillosos, como si fueran a salirse, yo miraba el huevo y veía como el pico, las patitas y sus plumitas salían del huevo, fue algo maravilloso ver como mi pequeño, hermanito salía de su cascaron

_**RC:**_ A-Al fin… Ll-Llego…

_**Mumble:**_ Así es…

Estábamos emocionados mientras el pequeño pingüino se acercó a _**Mumble **_y lo abrazo, fue tan tierno, luego _**Mumble **_dio vuelta al pequeño pingüino y lo puso mirando hacia mí.

_**Mumble:**_ Él es tu hermano… _**RC**_…

Mire al pequeñísimo pingüino y me agache hasta quedar bien cerca de él, _**Mumble**_ me miro y me dijo

_**Mumble: RC**_, creo que tú deberías ponerle el nombre

_**RC:**_ ¿Yo? Papá ¿Estás seguro?

_**Mumble:**_ Claro, vamos, adelante

No sabía que nombre colocarle… Así que me acorde de ti…

_**RC: **_Que se llame… "_**Erik"**_

_**Mumble:**_ Me gusta, buen nombre

_**RC:**_ He he, el pequeño _**Erik**_

El pequeño _**Erik**_, sonreía y me abrazaba lo que más podía y comenzaba hablar conmigo y con _**Mumble**_, pero ya era hora de ir a una parte del territorio, donde _**Gloria**_ nos esperaba o al menos nosotros teníamos que esperarla. Así que yo, _**Mumble**_ y el pequeño _**Erik**_ entre las patas de _**Mumble**_, caminamos hacia una parte donde la nieve era plana y donde era difícil que resbalaras o te deslizaras, miles de pingüinos machos esperando por sus mujeres y yo el único humano en mitad de todos ellos y en la primera fila esperando a mi Madre, pero que buen chiste…

_**Noah**_ me llamo y yo fui hacia el…

_**RC:**_ ¿Qué sucede _**Noah**_?

_**Noah:**_ No lo sé, las esposas aun no llegan y estoy preocupado… Como tienes patas largas y se nota que corres muy bien, ¿podrías hacerme el favor de ir a ver?

_**RC:**_ No hay problema

Fui corriendo yo solo hacia el lugar donde tendrían que a ver venido las esposas, pero por alguna razón, había un gigantesco lago, aunque no podía entender por qué había un lago en mitad de todo un desierto nevado, no había explicación ni nada hasta que mire un gigantesco pedazo de hielo roto a un costado del lago, se le caían gotas del como si estuviera sudando, y me di cuenta que el hielo estaba derritiéndose y quebrándose… Esto podría ser malo para nosotros, pero deje de preocuparme de ello y fui a ver si las esposas y mi Madre llegaban… No veía nada así que regrese por donde vine y note que todos los pingüinos estaban con sus esposas a excepción de _**Mumble**_, así que fui hacia el

_**Mumble:**_ No veo a _**Gloria**_

_**RC:**_ Ni yo… Iré a buscarla por ese lado

Fui por otro lado del desierto buscando a _**Gloria**_ como loco, para que viera al pequeño _**Erik**_, y además porque estaba ansioso de verla una vez más

_**RC: ¡GLORIA! ¡GLORIA!**_

_**?: ¿RC?**_

En ese momento escuche la voz de _**Gloria**_ y cuando la vi eche carrera y la abrace con todas mis fuerzas

_**RC: **_¡Mamá! ¡Te extrañe tanto!

_**Gloria:**_ Yo también hijo mío, ¿Dónde está, _**Mumble**_?

_**RC:**_ Este… Bueno… Yo…

_**Gloria: RC…**_

_**Erik:**_ ¿Mami?

_**Mumble:**_ _**¡Gloria!**_

Ahí estaban _**Mumble**_ y _**Erik, **_abrazaron a _**Gloria**_, y me unieron al abrazo, regresamos a la cueva y nos echamos a descansar un poco, _**Gloria**_ le dio de comer a _**Erik**_ dándole una regurgitación de lo que ella había comido, me daba un poco de asco, pero era algo que tenía que ver, de seguro así me alimentaran pronto

_**Gloria:**_ ¿Quieres un poco _**RC**_?

No sabía que responder, pero no le tome importancia y acepte. _**Gloria**_ puso su pico en mi boca y me dijo la regurgitación algo asqueroso, pero no puedo decir que no era delicioso, además esto solo me acercaba aún más a ser un pingüino, me gustaba, no se sentía mal que alguien comiera la comida para ti y te la dieran, me puse a pensar en lo que vi en el lago, quizás, algo grande y feo va a pasar, pero luego, _**Mumble**_, _**Gloria**_ y _**Erik**_, se pusieron junto a mí y dormimos como siempre lo hacíamos, juntos y cálidos, me encantaba dormir así… Pero bueno, eso es todo lo que paso hoy, ya es hora de que vaya a dormir, Buenas noches, _**Erik**_

_**-Fin Del Primer Capítulo-**_


End file.
